the_white_phoenix_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxhara "Lux" Chantique
Origins Luxara Chantique was born on the planet of Zeltron 26 BBY on the day of “The shot heard around Zeltron”. During the Clone wars, Separatist occupation held Zeltron in its grasp, though day-to-day life changed in few ways outside of droid patrols in the major super cities. On the day a captured Jedi general was to be executed, a single pinpoint shot was enough to kill the executioner and allow for the Jedi's escape. Security for the spectacle was extensive and blockades were set up to a mile away from the sentencing. Little Luxara came into the world hours before the shot was fired; her father was never seen again after briefly holding his child for the first and only time. As Lux grew she began to hear whisper of who her father was, a junkie and now in all likelihood dead. Lux knew this to be false for in her eighth year she found her father’s secret journal. Scrawled across it’s pages were calculations, cryptic numbers and sketches of the city that her small rural home sat on the far border of. While most Zeltronians live in the vast super cities persuing leisure and pleasure with equal facility, those that lived on the outskirts held to a more simplistic lifestyle of farming. These people numbered very few. Lux’s mother always told her that her father was a great hunter, a skill all but forgotten and deemed useless by most of her species. Lux began to study the journal in secret and was able to decipher most of its pages. The numbers and calculations were mathematics used to calculate windage, bullet drop and the coriolis effect of the planet itself. Her father, she was told, always used an antique slug thrower rifle of his own design. The weapon’s place above the Chantique mantle had been unoccupied since the day of her birth. The only conclusion was that her father was the one to make the famous shot. Luxara vowed to learn her father’s ways, stories and rumors be damned, she knew who and what her father was. A revolutionary and a hero. For the next eight years she trained not only with a slugthrower she built in secret, but her body and mind as well. She would become a hunter just like her father. At the age of sixteen Blood Blade pirate forces attacked the outskirts of the town. Acting primarily as slavers during the end of the Clone Wars their reputation for cruelty and results were legendary. Upon their approach five of the slavers collapsed, vaporized from the lower jaw up. The whip rack reports of rifle fire reaching the squads ears seconds after their comrades went down. In the ensuing firefight eight more were killed. The farmhouse was riddled with laser fire; upon entering a single girl sat on the floor holding an older Zeltron woman, hatred burning in her eyes. Two more Blood Blades died taking Lux into custody. She was immediately given a heavy cocktail of depressants, assuring addiction for her life in the slave trade. Eventually she was sold into the service of Daddy Longlegs – a notorious galactic pimp - and fell into a deep depression. During her incarceration Lux cultivated friendships with many of the other Zeltronian slaves, secretly teaching them self-defense skills while learning the art of seduction, which she had missed out on in her upbringing. The strongest of these bonds was shared with a girl of similar age named Silri Sircu, together they planned an escape from Daddy Longlegs compound. The pair made it as far as a massive cliff, which descended hundreds of feet to a narrow ribbon of water far below. With the slaver guards upon them Lux moved to shield her best friend from their blasters, but Silri was too fast. She shoved Luxara out over the river. As she plummeted toward the icy waters Silri’s voice followed her down into the depths. “Live for the both of us” Words she would carry with her as a mantra throughout her subsequent days as a notorious galactic bounty hunter. Words she would carry with her on a path leading to an elite mercenary force known as The White Phoenix Crew.